Talk:Main Page
This thread is for discussing the Earthen Ring Wiki site. Use the plus sign (+) next to the edit button to add a post. Any requests to lock a thread must be given to a moderator. Unlocks will only be given by direct request from the author through e-mail, in-game, or direct contact with an administrator or a moderator Remember to leave a signature at the end of each post in this page! That said, post, and have fun. Test Post Just a test. Behold the power! It works! Wee.. it works now. Just a side note, when you leave a comment on this page, or any talk page, be sure to leave your sig so people know who's talking. (second to the last button on the toolbar) --SilverShadow 03:42, 25 June 2006 (BST) Nav Links You can reformat the main nav links a little bit so they don't include the "out of wiki" link arrow on half of them: News | Characters | Locations | Events and Storylines | Guilds and Groups | Stories | Misc. | Tutorial There are similar links all over the wiki that use the full linking format when they don't necessarily need to. It's a bit of a pet peeve of mine when it comes to wikis, because it breaks the "What links here" tool. --Seven 20:03, 3 July 2006 (BST) Formatting Changes I see what you're saying. I'm not sure why I've been doing it the full URL link way.... I suppose I've just been in too much of a rush to think about it logically. --Lilithia 21:37, 4 July 2006 (BST) Nice wiki! Nice wiki, to all who contributed and to who set it up. Frostmane has a wiki page too :) http://www.frostmane.info --Piusx 16:32, 28 July 2006 (BST) PvP Server Wiki Very interesting to see a wiki set up for a PvP server. I imagine that moderating such a thing would be difficult at times. --Lilithia 17:14, 1 August 2006 (BST) Editor avaliable Lili, I'm willing to help out the Wiki by providing editing and polish for entries, now that I have the time to do so - grammarical errors are a pet peeve and the lack of italics and such really throw the stylistics of a story for a bit of a loop. If I can have permission to access the story archives I can get started. --Kiiyue; Mordal31 23:09, 3 August 2006 (BST) Greetings from Europe! Hey guys! Just letting you know that your brothers and sisters over in Europe now have a wiki of their very own! Come pay us a visit at Earthen Ring Europe We'll probably be in touch to share ideas etc.. --Valyir Across the Pond Forging stronger relations with our sister sever would be great! Feel free to use any of the US ER Wiki's format and documents (provided with a little credit if it could be considered verbatim, of course). That includes the help documents and such, which I promise you are nasty to set up. Maybe you can improve on them a bit. If you want to talk about anything feel free to contact me at Lilithia.Emberfall AT gmail.com --Lilithia 02:52, 5 August 2006 (BST) Yay! Thank you kindly! I've little to no experience working with this format, and i'm having to experiment rather heavily to get it sorted. Looking at the source of your pages is helping a lot, namely trying to figure out which colon goes where and how many apostrophes do i need.. You'd have thought they'd have made it a little easier.. You can reach me at aldr85 at gmail dot com Valyir 02:58, 5 August 2006 (BST) Never Copy and Paste I would like to note that I copy and pasted the spelling error from another wiki, and therefore I am exempt from the shame of misspelling "renowned." >.> <.< Just a little smooth ego-saver, there. --Lilithia 22:59, 1 November 2006 (GMT) Current Events If we're not using the "current events" page, oughtn't we to take it off the navigation menue thingy at the left there? It's just... so blank... when I stare into current events, current events stares back. --Krelle 02:50, 11 March 2007 (GMT) : Agreed. It's kinda odd just being there. Perhaps if that's removed and simply a link to the Storyline/Plots page could be there instead? Or make it a redirect? --SilverShadow 22:48, 11 March 2007 (GMT) ::We are unable to edit the site in that way. Such is the price of convenience. ::--Lilithia 22:54, 11 March 2007 (GMT) :::That sucks. No way to just make that page a redirect to the other page? --SilverShadow 23:00, 11 March 2007 (GMT) ::::Good idea. Done. ::::--Lilithia 23:07, 11 March 2007 (GMT) reasoned analysis when you can siplmy dump on any idea you didn't think of? How is stupid an analysis of a product or idea? When did it become okay to call the subject of a story an Wikia Gaming footer Would it be possible for you to add the following footer to the Main Page? We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, but it would be appreciated :). You can change the links to point to any other gaming wikias you like or cooperate with. Ausir 15:38, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :: Is that wholly appropriate? We aren't actually giving info about the game of World of Warcraft outside of player-created content on one specific server. Hum, I don't know! --Nai 19:35, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::Still, users might be interested in other MMORPG or gaming wikis, and being linked in such footer from other wikis can increase the google rank :). Ausir 19:45, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::It's been added! Hopefully, the rising tide will lift all boats. --Stamp 19:33, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Wikia Gaming IRC channel Hullo! I am Kirkburn, your friendly local Wikia Gaming Helper! You may be interested to know there is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming on chat.freenode.net, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. If you are not familiar with IRC clients, you can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, but we organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask and answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (e.g. WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me! Kirkburn (talk) 20:24, 31 March 2008 (UTC) ER header image The header image seems to be mucking up the text at the top of the main page with the new skin stuff. Would there be any objections to removing it or sticking at the bottom of the page instead of the top? --MaeHaftahurcha 17:14, 16 July 2008 (UTC) ::The image should be fixed in the new mainpage layout, though any feedback regarding the new layout is welcome! It's a bit different than the old, but hopefully for the better. --Eupheria 16:18, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Featured Who's in charge of featured pages again? 'Cause damn is Agrahim getting OLD. --Nerit 20:56, 4 February 2009 (UTC)